


Cold Mornings, Coffee, and Cereal

by M_I



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_I/pseuds/M_I
Summary: Alisa spends a fine morning all by herself and thinks about home.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: because people don’t have wings they look for ways to fly





	Cold Mornings, Coffee, and Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> Such a rare and precious ship needs more attention. Please.

It was a blue summer morning, but Alisa couldn't help but feel cold. Too cold. She is never going to get used to waking up in an empty bed. Breakfast was bland as usual — cooking is not her forte — and she's getting real tired of alternating between fruit loops and corn flakes.

A mug of coffee right after having rainbows hoops? Whatever, Alisa could care less at this point. Besides, it's — she looks at the clock on the wall — nine in the morning. That's way too early for someone who does the graveyard shift.

Then again, Alisa doesn't do graveyard shifts. What was that all about?

Shaking her head to rid herself of all her thoughts, Alisa sighs and decides that it's probably time she looked at her phone. She's been receiving notifications during the dead of night, but sure as hell was not awake enough to check them at all.

Alisa takes one look and laughs. Guess that graveyard shift thing actually came from something.

Saeko had been spamming her all night long about that day's customers. Apparently, there were two celebrities, one angel shot order, and a proposal.

'ALL IN ONE NIGHT!!' Saeko's chat read and Alisa could just see her wide grin when she imagined Saeko telling her that in person.

"Ah, she's so cute."

Alisa sends a barrage of replies to react to Saeko's messages. She thinks Saeko might've been drunk yesterday night, seeing how she stopped typing with capital letters in the beginning which she normally does.

Really, Alisa wishes she could've seen it. Saeko didn't want to get drunk in front of her. "I'm too embarrassed 'cause I act all funny and clingy. Don't wanna chase you away, you know?" She said some time ago.

And no, Alisa does not know.

Replies done, Alisa turns off her phone and lets her gaze travel around the room. Saeko would definitely be asleep for now, so she's pretty bored. Once she spots her wardrobe, she smiles.

She stands up abruptly from her comfy seat, regretting it all too quickly when her sight goes black for a few seconds. She really should stop doing that, seriously.

Once she's in front of the wardrobe, Alisa opens it and reveals a ton of clothing, both hers and Saeko's, though the latter's stuff hasn't been touched for almost a month. Well, aside from that time Alisa tried out one of Saeko's leather jackets. She'll never tell her that, though.

Alisa searches the hanged articles of clothing, looking for a specific white fur coat — Ah, there it is. She slips a hand in the front left pocket of the said coat and gingerly takes out a velvet box.

Alisa's already having butterflies in her stomach, just thinking of what's to come. She's been dreaming of this for a long time now, and she really can't wait for it to finally happen.

Even without graveyard shifts, Alisa had her days packed with side jobs and rackets just to afford this and oh, was it all worth it. She has no idea what'll happen, but she's definitely hoping for the best.

Alisa turns her head and looks at the calendar.

Five days left.

Five days left before Saeko goes home.

Five days left until Saeko becomes her home.


End file.
